


The Prisoner and the Pirate

by Wherever_Girl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Gen, In which Ryuji is a pirate, and he saves Akira, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl
Summary: Based on fanart shared on Ryuji's Memes And Weeb Shit on facebook.Just a poetic little prose about a Prisoner (Akira) who is rescued by a Pirate (Ryuji) from execution.
Kudos: 10





	The Prisoner and the Pirate

_The cell was damp and dark, the shackles ten pounds heavy_

_For the **Prisoner** who sat alone in the dungeon._

_He was accused of his crimes of false witness, the true culprit walking free._

_He had only done what any good soul would have, or should have, done: save someone._

_The woman was in peril, being assaulted by a ill-gotten man, and the Prisoner had only stepped in to prevent her of harm._

_But the man he offended was a **Chairman,** and apparently highly respected (at least to those who did not know his true nature)._

_Outraged, he accused the Prisoner of treason, and had him sent to the **King** to be judged and executed. _

_The cell door opened, and he was escorted out of the dungeon, taken above to the guillotine that stood tall on the stone walkway, giving a clear view of the ocean covered in fog. The King and Chairman watched with stoic faces (though their eyes filled with glee) as the Prisoner had to rest his neck on the wooden frame._

_He shut his eyes, giving one more prayer for justice, as the executioner raised the blade high; the crowd below watched and cheered to see one more ‘criminal’ to be tossed from the world, unaware that the real criminal was the persecutor._

_There came a chorus of blasts, and people screamed, as cannonballs fired at the stone wall, one smashing the guillotine to pieces and causing the executioner to tumble and fall into the sea. The Prisoner opened his eyes and gazed in surprise, as a pirate ship had appeared out of the mist._

_The people fled in panic, while the King and Chairman cursed and ordered their men to arms. The Prisoner stood and looked to run, but cannonballs shattered the wall he stood on, and he let out a cry as he fell…_

_In a blur, a figure swooped down by rope, and caught the Prisoner! It was the **Pirate** of the ship, who gave him a shark-like smile before setting him on deck. He declared war against the King and his tyranny, claiming his days of injustice were numbered. _

_The King shouted his curses, the Chairman claiming he would regret his treason, but their words fell on deaf ears as the cannons fired and took out the wall, the guards having no time to return fire. With the damage caused the ground they stood on fell, and the corrupt authorities fell into the sea._

_The sharks ate their fill that day._

_The people jeered at the Pirate, though the Prisoner could tell some looked relieved. Young men and women secretly saluted the renegade, for he had made the stand they did not have the courage to do._

_Back into the fog the ship sailed, and the Prisoner approached the Pirate._

_The Pirate smiled at him with that shark-smile, slapping him on the back. “You’re on my ship now, and in return for saving your skin, I only ask that you help me rid this world of tyranny and those who abuse their powers,”_

_The Prisoner nodded, having to smile. “It would be an honor, my captain.”_

_Letting out a hearty laugh the pirate stood with one foot on the rail, pointing his hook to the west. “Then onward we sail!”_

_The Prisoner watched him with a soft look in his eye. Today he thought he would die for good deeds, but he was blessed with a renewed life, and an adventure to behold._


End file.
